


Rest here a while

by FireandRosemary



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath, Confused Nile Freeman, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry the idea wouldn't go away, Lake District Holiday, M/M, Sanctuary, Sex To Feel Better, Threesome - F/M/M, friend of the guard, mentions of Booker/OFC, not quite smut but not far off it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: Andy smirks and Nile finds herself blushing. “She knows what we are, what we do. She's more than happy to help us in any way, food, shelter, clothing. Sometimes other things happen too."The Old Guard find rest and a few other things at the home of a friend
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was an idea that just wouldn't go away.

When they leave Copley’s house, they turn to Andy, looking for direction. Copley has told them to take one of his cars and lay low for a couple of weeks until he can be absolutely sure that anything to trace them back to Merrick’s is gone.

“Where to, boss?” Joe asks.

“Nowhere near London, that’s for sure,” Andy pauses for a moment, unsure of how many of their safe houses are now compromised. She smiles as she realises there is one Booker would never betray. “Fancy some mountain air, boys?”

Nile watches as tired smiles spread over Joe and Nicky’s faces and they eagerly head for the car. Nicky pulls out a phone as they all but dive into the back seat together and Nile takes the front passenger seat. She just hears Nicky telling someone on the phone that they will be there ‘in a while’. Andy, still moving a little stiffly, climbs behind the wheel. As they pull away from the house, Nile turns to Andy.

“So, where are we going?”

“North.”

“Yeah, that narrows it down.”

“Settle in, kid, we’re here for a few hours.” Nile knows she’ll get no answers from Andy now. She glances back at Nicky and Joe, they are sat leaning together, foreheads touching. Joe’s eyes are already closed, but Nicky smiles sleepily at her.

“Sleep, Nile,” his voice is soft, his hand linked with Joe’s.

So she sleeps. A couple of hours later, according to the clock on the dashboard, Nile wakes when the car stops. Andy has pulled over on what might count as a road if one were being generous. Nicky and Joe climb out of the car, stretching and yawning. Nile follows suit, it’s by no means the most uncomfortable place she’s slept, but her neck is stiff all the same. Guess immortality doesn’t let you off of that particular hook.

“Don’t worry, we’re not stopping here.” Andy smiles at her and Nile is grateful because ‘here’ appears to be the middle of some fields. “Just gotta switch.”

Andy drops into the rear seat as Joe and Nicky climb into the front of the car. Nile climbs in beside Andy. They set off again, Joe driving this time. Nile leans her head against the window, watching the country go by. She sleeps a bit, waking up again when Nicky and Joe trade places. They decline her offer to drive, Joe smiling as he points out that she doesn’t know their destination and that some of the navigation is tricky.

They’ve been in the car for about five hours when Nile hears Joe speak softly.

“There it is.”

“Look out the window, kid.” Andy nods her head forward and Nile dutifully follows her gaze.

A mountain looms into view around the bend, towering over the road. Mist clings to the rolling green slopes and Nile sees rocky outcrops bursting through the growth and what looks like a purplish slope of rock down the side. The others look up at it, almost reverent.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of seeing it,” Nicky murmurs.

“Blencathra,” Andy almost whispers the word, smiling as she gazes at the hulk of earth.

“What?” Nile looks at them, confused.

“The name of the mountain, the gateway to the most beautiful part of this country,” Joe, turns in his seat.

Nile keeps looking out of the window as they go, after a moment, the trees lining the road give way to reveal a valley bordered with more rolling, wild country. There are sheep at the edges of the road, nibbling at the grass and paying no attention to the car whatsoever. Eventually the light fades, but the shapes of mountains and lakes still loom ahead as they keep driving. The roads become smaller, narrower, woodland on each side as they climb. In time, Nicky pulls the car over, and Joe jumps out of the car to open a wooden gate.

The track, it’s certainly no longer a road, is bumpy and steep, Nile wonders where the hell they’re actually going. Finally, just as the sun is setting in a haze of pinks and gold, a house comes into view. Having seen some of their safe-houses, Nile was expecting a small shack, but this looks positively luxurious. It looks like something from a holiday cottage site, something that would be under the category of hidden getaways and large price tags. When the car stops, she gets out, taking in the building. Stone walls the same colour of the rock on the mountains, a sturdy wooden door and a bright window. There’s smoke coming from a chimney. It looks…cosy.

They pull their stuff from the boot, what they have left anyway, currently it mostly consists of weapons and the clothes on their backs. As they walk up the path, Nile finds herself beside Andy.

“There’s someone here already?”

“A friend,” Andy sounds tired yet relieved.

“We have those?” The impression she’s had thus far doesn’t suggest friends are common.

“Not many, but we’ve got this one.”

The door opens before they reach it and the first thing Nile notices is one of the biggest dogs she’s ever seen. She didn’t even know they came in that size. It wanders towards them, grey coat rippling in the light, it doesn’t seem in any particular hurry. Nile freezes.

“It’s alright, Luna won’t hurt us.” Nicky places a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Andy ruffles her hands over the dog’s head. She doesn’t need to reach down.

“What the hell is that thing?”

“She’s a wolfhound,” Andy is still scratching the wiry looking coat.

They continue up the path, the giant dog wandering among them. Nile jumps a little as a large, cold nose is pushed against her hand. A figure is stood just inside the door and Nile briefly sees a woman standing there before Andy engulfs her in a hug.

When Andy releases the woman, kissing her softly on the cheek as she does so, Nile files into the house to find herself caught in the curious gaze of eyes so dark they appear black. Andy half turns, one hand still on the woman’s waist.

“Serena, this is Nile.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Nile,” her voice is soft, welcoming, she’s smiling as she extends a hand.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Nile takes the offered hand, the grip is gentle, but there’s strength in the fingers.

Nicky enters the house behind her and catches Serena in a fierce hug, almost lifting her from the floor. He too, kisses her on the cheek as he loosens his hold. As Nicky releases her, Joe enters the house, closing the door firmly behind him. Nile expects questions as Serena’s eyes flick over them all, but there are none. Instead, she hugs Joe too before turning and leading them along a hallway.

They come into a large area that appears to be a mix of kitchen, living room and dining room. Nile can just about see a sloping garden through French doors. A fireplace across the other side of the room contains a roaring log fire, which the wolfhound immediately ambles over to and flops down in front of. Near the fire are comfy looking chairs and a sofa. Andy and Joe make their way to the large wooden table in the middle of the room, dropping into the chairs. On the near side of the room are kitchen counters, a chopping board, knife and pots suggest a meal in the process of being made, as does a delicious smell. There’s another smell too, which Nile can’t quite put her finger on. It’s only when Nicky brushes a hand over what looks like bunches of plants hanging on the wall and the scent grows stronger, that Nile realises it’s a combination of herbs she can smell.

“Make yourselves at home,” Serena smiles as she puts bottles of wine on the table. There are already glasses, and a jug of water set out.

Andy and Joe murmur thanks as they take weapons from bags, setting knives and guns on the table. Even in a safe house, their guard can never be down completely. Nicky and Nile join them, Nicky leaning his sword against the table so he can pull a gun from his bag. They place weapons in a few places around the room, the place needs to be defensible.

“Do you want to eat or shower first?” Serena is stirring a pot on the stove as she talks.

“Showers,” Andy decides and the rest of them agree. Although they have already cleansed themselves after their encounter with Merrick, they have, after all, just spent several hours in a car.

“There’s clothes and things in your rooms, come with me, Nile, I’ll show you your room.”

The others drift away, Andy heading for a hallway on the other side of the room, Nicky and Joe back the way they came. Serena heads in the same direction as Andy and Nile follows her. They pass a couple of doors before Serena enters one, gesturing for Nile to follow. The room is small, but clean and bright. A double bed takes up most of it and Serena scoops up a set of clothes that were folded on the patchwork quilt, looking mildly awkward for the first time.

“Your bathroom is through there, I’ll find some clothes for you.” She smiles as Nile thanks her and leaves her alone. Catching sight of the mans’ shirt in her hand, Nile realises this room must have been set up for Booker.

Looking at the on suite bathroom, Nile wonders if this place used to be a small hotel. Serena has left towels, new toothbrush and toiletries in the bathroom. Standing under the hot water, Nile can see why the others wanted to come here. When she leaves the shower, a fresh set of clothes has appeared on the bed. As she pulls them on, Nile realises they probably belong to Serena.

When Nile heads back to the living area, she just about hears Serena quietly admonishing Nicky for not warning her about a different guest. Their backs are to her as they stand in the kitchen, but Nile hears enough to know that Serena is more irritated at not being able to properly prepare for her guest than anything else. Nicky is quietly apologetic and, it seems, is soon forgiven for his oversight when Serena brushes an affectionate hand over his back. Nile waits until their conversation has moved on before alerting them to her presence, but she’s quietly grateful for Serena’s concern about them.

Once they’ve sat down again, the weight of exhaustion setting in, Nile watches Serena who hums quietly as she wanders the kitchen. She finds it odd that their host doesn’t seem to mind them turning up almost without warning, or the fact that they have just stashed weapons around her house, in fact it seems routine. Nile tries, and fails to guess her age, she could be anything from mid-twenties to early-thirties. There might be a strand or two of silver in her hair, which is so dark it’s almost black, but in the soft light she can’t quite see. She moves lightly on bare feet over the stone floor, pale skin seeming almost stark against jeans and a black tank top. She seems quiet and calm as she begins to bring things to the table, until that is, she knocks a chair as she puts a butter dish down and Nicky’s sword topples, the cross guard hitting her hard in the leg. She swears fluently as Nicky leaps up, apologising as he retrieves his sword and sets it out of the way.

“Do you want a hand?” Andy shakes her head in mild exasperation at Nicky.

“No, it’s alright, you sit.” Serena rubs her leg as she turns back to the kitchen.

“Serena?” Andy is frowning as she watches her walk away, Nile sees her eyes flick up and down Serena’s body.

“Hmm?”

“Did you open the door unarmed?”

“No.” Serena has returned to the table, a wooden board with a loaf of bread on it in her hands.

“Not seeing a weapon.” Joe is frowning too, casting his eyes over her. Nile looks at her, the jeans and top don’t really leave many places to hide a weapon.

Serena says nothing, instead, reaches up to her hair. A moment later, a hair stick that looks more like a blade is in her hand. She hands it to Joe as her hair tumbles free and he nods in approval, the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I forgot we bought you this.”

“My favourite hair accessory.” Serena turns away once more, reappearing moments later with a large pot in gloved hands.

They set to eating, it’s beef stew and at the moment, Nile isn’t sure she’s ever tasted anything so good. The meat almost melts in her mouth and it’s full of rich herb scents. The bread is fresh and hot, the butter melting into it. As they eat, conversation is sparse, they are tired and hungry, but Serena seems content.

They liven up a little once they’ve eaten, good food and wine working wonders on them. Nicky helps Serena clear away the dishes and they bring others over to the table. There is fruit and cheese, and a bowl with something in it that Nile doesn’t recognise. Serena takes a piece of whatever it is and slips it into her mouth, smiling contentedly.

“Still eating honeycomb by the tonne?” Joe has the smallest of fond smiles on his face.

“Always.” Serena smiles at him, the affection clear on her face.

“You’ll turn into a bee, one day.”

“It’s one of my pleasures, Joe, you wouldn’t deny me surely?” Serena is grinning, she has taken another piece and holds it as she looks at him.

“He wouldn’t dare.” Nicky reaches for the bowl, helping himself to a small, sticky looking chunk.

“No, but I would.” Andy leans forward and eats the piece of honeycomb directly from Serena’s fingers. Her eyes close in satisfied pleasure as she chews it.

Serena looks both scandalised and amused at the theft of her treat. She shakes her head and smiles at Joe as she slips her thumb into her mouth, licking the remaining sweetness from her fingers.

“So, this is honeycomb?” Nile gestures to the bowl. “Doesn’t look much like the inside of a malteser.”

“Pfft,” Serena makes a disgusted noise, her nose wrinkling. “The inside of a malteser isn’t honeycomb, it’s never even seen a bee.”

“Try some, Nile.” Nicky pushes the bowl towards her.

Nile looks doubtfully at the small chunks in the bowl, swimming in golden honey. They are watching her, and she’s never been one to turn down a challenge. She takes one and slips it into her mouth. The almost biting sweetness of honey fills her mouth. Carefully, she chews, feeling yet more honey bursting over her tongue. The comb itself is oddly waxy, but not unpleasant. Eventually, she swallows, nodding.

“Ok, that’s good.”

Serena smiles at her, nodding in approval.

“Good,” Andy is reaching for the bowl, “this is the wrong house if you don’t like honey.

They settle on the sofas after they’ve eaten. Serena tells them not to worry about the cleaning up, but Joe insists and Nile helps him. She washes while Joe dries, as he seems to know where everything goes already. He’s still tense, almost unsmiling, as he has been since the lab. Nile has watched him and Nicky over the last couple of days. They’ve barely moved away from each other, small touches a constant occurrence as though they’re still trying to reassure themselves of the safety of the other. Andy told her they’re always more tactile after a nasty death and advised her to turn the TV up loudly when they got to the cheap hotel to clean up. Nile hopes that Joe might relax a bit here. She’s also grateful that their room appears to be on the other side of the house. She asks him quiet questions as they clean the dishes, she wants to know more about this place, about Serena. Joe answers, but his words don’t flow like they normally do.

After the clean-up is done, they join the others. Serena produces whisky, but Nile has never had one like this before. It’s smoky and strong, for a moment, she feels as though she’s swallowed a camp fire. They drink, the conversation is quiet. Periodically, the wolfhound will move, wandering between one of them and the next, thrusting a nose into their hands in request for a fuss. When Luna approaches her, Nile is still unsure, but at an encouraging nod from Andy, she complies with the request. She scratches the wiry shoulder and Luna makes a contented huffing noise, leaning into her before flopping down beside her.

Joe and Nicky disappear off to bed first, Joe’s hand possessively resting on Nicky’s hip leaving no doubt of what will be happening in short order. Andy merely smiles, stretching languidly in the chair before rising and heading for her own room. Serena stands a few minutes later, stretching and bidding Nile goodnight as she slips softly from the room.

From where she sits, Nile can see down the hallway to where her room is. She looks at the wolfhound, sprawled out on the flagstones near the dying fire. A door opens down the hall and Nile looks up at a dull thud, just managing not to exclaim at the sight that meets her. There is just enough light to see that Andy has Serena pinned against the wall and is kissing her fiercely. Serena’s hands are on Andy’s waist, pulling her close. Nile tries not to watch as Andy breaks away, grasps Serena’s hand and pulls her into her room. Sighing, Nile stretches and makes her way to her own room. Looks like everyone is getting laid but her tonight.

Andy waits at the open door to her room. When she hears Serena’s light steps, she braces as though for an attack. She surges forwards and Serena hits the wall, unresisting as Andy claims her mouth. She tastes of honey and whisky, of warmth and youth, of all the things Andy wants to bury herself in just for a while. Serena’s hands are on her waist and Andy pulls away before she can touch the place where the gunshot still stings. She takes Serena’s hand and pulls her into her room.

Andy kisses her again, slowly this time, her hands in the soft fall of raven hair. She trails her mouth over jaw and neck and hears Serena’s breath hitch as she presses lips to her pulse. Serena’s hands quest over Andy’s ribs, searching for the hem of her shirt. She drags the top over Andy’s head, brow furrowing slightly when she spots the dressing on her side. She brushes her fingers near the wound, her touch feather light and Andy shivers.

When Serena moves towards her, kissing up her throat, Andy feels warmth rise within her. She drags Serena’s top over her head, halting her when she moves forward again. Although she could lose herself in raging passion and fuck Serena in anger, she doesn’t want to.

Slowly, Andy sits Serena on the bed. She takes her time relieving her of the rest of her clothes, kissing over fair skin as she exposes it. Serena reaches for her, and Andy allows her to strip her clothes from her. Serena’s fingers are warm against her skin, but Andy slips out of her grasp, pushing her gently down onto the bed.

Andy crawls onto the bed and Serena watches her, propped up on her elbows, one leg raised, eyes dark with desire. Andy starts at the foot that is extended towards her, caressing her thumb over the instep. At her touch, Serena’s breath hitches, her foot flexing and toes pointing like a dancer. Andy reaches for Serena’s other foot, leaning to kiss from ankle, up the curve of her calf and onto the soft flesh of her thigh. She continues to plant soft kisses and nips up Serena’s body, taking her time. Serena shudders when Andy nips over her hip and reaches out once more. Andy presses her hand back down to the bed, tonight, she wants to give pleasure, to have Serena cry out under her hands and six millennia worth of experience.

Serena is more than happy to allow Andy to take the lead. It’s not the first time Andy has wanted it like this, and while she wants Andy under her hands, she knows there will be other opportunities later.

Andy continues running her mouth over Serena’s skin. She can remember each sensitive spot and lingers over it; the hollow of her throat, the point behind her ear, the inside of her wrist, she remembers them all.

Only when Serena is writhing beneath her from just the touch of her mouth does Andy bring her hands into play. She stretches her body along the length of Serena’s, kissing her long and slow as she brushes her hand over the curve of waist and hip. Finally, her fingers slip against slick heat and she catches Serena’s moan as she bucks beneath her.

Serena’s hands grasp at Andy’s hair, gasping and moaning into her mouth as Andy plays her body like an instrument. She draws pleasure from Serena, pushing her almost to the edge and drawing her back again. Finally, Andy allows Serena her release, feeling her body tremble as she comes apart beneath her. Andy feels some of the grief of the last days fall away as she watches Serena caught in ecstasy. Serena is by no means the most beautiful lover Andy has ever taken, but she is the only mortal she will come back to, and Andy finds some form of joy in her each time.

They lay side by side, Andy watching Serena as she recovers, a sheen of sweat on her skin. After a few moments, Serena sits up, swinging her legs from the bed. Andy reaches out, grasping her wrist and Serena turns, an eyebrow raised.

“Stay,” Andy’s voice is a whisper.

“You never want me to stay,” Serena’s voice is gentle, but there is a note of surprise.

“I’d rather not be alone tonight.”

Serena says nothing, instead swings her legs back onto the bed and settles back against the pillow. Andy turns away from her and sighs softly as Serena wraps an arm over her, pressing herself along the length of her body. The embrace is comforting and Andy feels tears sting her eyes as she settles to try and sleep.

It’s the early hours before dawn when Andy wakes from some nightmare or other, jerking in Serena’s arms with a harsh breath. Serena kisses the back of her neck and it helps. Only then, still feeling her nightmare, does Andy allow Serena to begin running hands over her body. Serena keeps Andy pressed against her, fingers working magic that she has learned from their previous encounters. Finally, Andy cries out, shuddering, and settles back into sleep.

This time, Serena rises quietly from the bed and slips softly from the room. As she stands under steaming water, Serena smiles, not just from the pleasure received and given, but from the feeling of having an immortal being come apart under her hands. She thinks to herself that there is no pleasure quite like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky wakes just as the sky begins to lighten. It’s not quite dawn yet, but he carefully extracts himself from Joe’s arms and reaches for his clothes. His brain is still mildly misty from their…lovemaking would not be the right word…fucking would be better. Joe is so full of rage at Booker’s betrayal, at Andy’s mortality, that the betrayal led to people hurting Nicky, the list goes on. Nicky gave himself last night to Joe’s hurt and rage, he’s not sure they’ve ever had each other like that. Oh there have been plenty of times, blood soaked, desperate and adrenaline fuelled, but not quite so full of fury.

He pads down the hall to the kitchen, bare feet silent on the rugs that cover the flagstone floor. Nicky likes the dawn time, has always liked it. In this world of noise and machines, sometimes it is the only time that is truly quiet.

There are mint sprigs on the table and the ever present jar of honey. The kettle, while not on the heat, still steams softly. As he looks towards the first rays of dawn, he sees Serena sat on the steps outside. Her company will be peaceful, he won’t mind that.

Nicky slips into the morning air, pulling his hoody around him. Serena is in soft shorts, her feet bare. Although she’s wearing a hoody too, Nicky isn’t sure how she’s warm enough. He supposes she’s used to it.

He can hear her singing softly under her breath _; Rose rose rose red, I will love thee till I’m dead, I would marry thee tomorrow, rose rose red_. Nicky smiles, recognising the song. He heard it sung by English soldiers when he was young and had all but forgotten it until the first time he heard her sing it a few years ago. Like all folk songs it has changed with time, but the first and second verses remain the same.

Her dog is sprawled on the grass at the bottom of the steps, as he approaches Luna raises her head a fraction and gives a thump of her tail. For an animal bred to combat a wolf, Nicky can’t believe just how lazy the thing is.

Serena smiles as he approaches, her arms resting on her knees, hands clutched around a steaming mug. Her hair is caught in a serviceable braid down her back, but Nicky can see it’s damp. She doesn’t say anything, merely sips from the mug before handing it to him. Nicky takes it, smiling and sips it. The mint tea is flavoured with honey and he enjoys it immensely. Nicky has tried, and failed many times to replicate this tea, but he can never perfect that mix of refreshing and sweet. He has bought every kind of mint and honey he can find, sitting in the kitchen trying different combinations while Joe laughs and kisses his neck when he curses once more. Serena has promised she’ll show him one day, but Nicky is starting to suspect the taste comes from a unique blend of mints from her garden, the honey from her hives, clear mountain water, and that it is _here_. They pass the mug back and forth, watching as the sun spills over the mountains.

As Serena shifts, Nicky spots discolouration on her pale leg and frowns.

“You bruised?”

Serena says nothing, but shifts her arms from where they rest on her legs. Nicky reaches out, gently rubbing a thumb over the smudge of blue and purple where his sword hit her. He feels guilty, he should not have left it there.

“Forgive me.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “No need, it’s my fault really, I get so used to being alone that I forget to be careful.”

“We’ve disturbed your peace again.”

At this she lets out a huffing breath that might be a laugh. “You’re always welcome, you know that,” she pauses for a moment. “You’re all a dangerous collection of my favourite things. Old souls, hearts of gold, and hands that make my body sing.”

He recognises her last words as a poem she’s picked up somewhere. Poetry and song lyrics roll from her tongue in the way that languages roll from his. They have all tried to teach her languages, but she has no head for them.

They sit and watch as the golden dawn light spills over the clouds and mountains. As he watches, Nicky thinks on the woman beside him.

He remembers when he first met her as he ran through the woods here, separated from the others after a job. He had heard her shout and turned almost on instinct to the sound of distress. When he had spotted her, grasped in unfriendly hands, Nicky had been filled with rage. As long as he lives, Nicky will never understand people taking pleasure from violating others. There is no pleasure unless it is freely given and he will not stand for it. By the time he had reached them, Serena had struck out at one of her attackers, this had earned her nothing more than a vicious blow to the face.

Nicky had entered the group like a whirlwind, sword flying and dealing merciless death. He had been momentarily stunned when one of them had taken a rock to the back of his head. As he dropped to his knees, the thug had driven a knife into Nicky’s chest, a frenzied attack that cut him to ribbons. As his heart faltered and his lungs filled with blood, Nicky had seen Serena pick up a discarded shotgun and shoot his would be murderer.

When Nicky awoke once more, he was on a flagstone floor, her hands on him as she tried to stem his wounds. She had gazed at him with eyes the colour of night, but those eyes had not held the fear he was used to seeing when he sat up, wounds closing and blood ceasing. He did not understand how calm she was then, but he has since learned of how she grew up, and parentage like that will either drive someone mad or make them remarkably resilient.

They had spoken then, she had asked questions, and as he tended to her injuries, Nicky had answered them. The others had come looking for him then. Serena had unhesitatingly offered them her home as a safe haven whenever they had need of it.

They have tumbled through her door many times since then, and each time she has been happy to make space for them in the quiet life she has here. Her family life may have been appalling, but there was at least enough money in her inheritance to buy herself a quiet corner. Each time she gives them what they need, feeds them, clothes them, gives them safety. Nicky is not sure when they all began to care for her. It is one of their rules; do not grow attached to mortals. That way lies a never ending circle of grief and madness. But they could not help it. Serena has opened her home and heart to them. Nicky would not ordinarily wish what they are on anyone, but he has found himself wishing that she too, could be immortal. But she is not, the bruise on her leg is a reminder of that.

He is sure she loves them all in her way, but her bond with him is strongest. He saved her life after all. Nicky does not consider there to be a debt; even if there were, she has repaid it many times over. For himself, Nicky relishes the peace he finds in her home, so much quieter and simpler than much of the world is today.

“Nicky, what happened?” her voice is soft, pulling him out of his thoughts.

His hand tightens where it still rests on her leg. Although he had known she would ask at some point, the question still catches him off guard. When he says nothing she continues.

“Andromache is desolate, she has a wound that hasn’t healed. Joe is so, so angry. You’re hurting. You have someone new with you, and not one of you has even mentioned Booker.”

Nicky feels the smallest twitch of a smile; Serena only uses Andy’s unabbreviated name after they have spent a night together. She links her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. Nicky clasps her hand in his as she lets the silence flow between them. After a moment he begins to speak. He tells her about the set-up, about finding Nile, about the lab, about Booker’s betrayal and Andy’s new mortality. The words flow as Nicky finds he needs to tell her, to talk about what happened with someone who did not go through it. If he did not have her here, he would manage as he always does, but when she is here, he likes to talk to her.

Serena listens quietly, letting him talk himself into silence. When he has finished, she lifts her head, drawing a deep breath. He watches her face, her gaze fixed on the bracken covered slopes. Nicky wonders if what he has told her will break even her legendary resilience.

Eventually she speaks, her voice full of sorrow.

“Oh, Nicky.” He sees tears in her eyes before she rests her head back against his shoulder. They are silent for a moment. “What now?”

“We carry on, we work to make the world better.”

“Rest here a while first.”

Nicky smiles what feels like his first genuine smile in days. He rests his cheek against her hair and they go back to watching the day.

When Joe wakes properly he still looks around the room, even though he already knows Nicky isn’t there. He felt him slip away earlier, even through half sleep and dreams. He won’t be far away though, he never is by choice.

This morning, Joe feels better than he has in days. His rage still simmers below the surface, but Nicky and the simple act of being here have helped take the edge off. He knows Nicky is still hurting though, and Joe means to fix that.

Joe finds Nicky still sat on the steps with Serena, their arms linked and heads resting against each other. Other couples might be jealous, but Joe is too old and too secure in his love for such nonsense. As he tried to explain to the fool in the van, they are so much more to each other than anyone else can comprehend. Only together are they whole.

Joe leans down to kiss Nicky gently, smiling when he tastes mint and honey on his lips. Serena smiles in greeting and he brushes a hand over her hair, the wet braid heavy and cold in the morning air. The dog thumps its tail and Joe suspects it will stay sprawled on the grass all day given half a chance.

They hear chairs scraping in the kitchen indicating the appearance of Nile and Andy. Slowly, Nicky and Serena untangle themselves. It is only when Serena stands and stretches that Joe realises her legs and feet are bare.

“How can you be warm enough like that?” Joe is incredulous, he’s been out here for all of two minutes in jeans and a t-shirt and he’s already feeling it.

“It’s not that cold, it’ll be warm later,” Serena is grinning as she ambles past him, one hand brushing across his arm, still warm.

“Warm for you, maybe,” Nicky mutters as they follow her into the house. He and Joe will always prefer the warmth of other countries that this damp little island will never achieve.

“You know, for immortals, you two are complete wimps when it comes to the cold.” Serena is laughing as she deposits the empty mug in the sink.

Her laughter turns to a curse as Nicky puts cold fingers on the back of her neck and she swats him with a tea towel. He retreats, chuckling and seats himself between Nile and Andy.

“You get cold again, Nicky?” Andy is relaxed in her chair, coffee steaming in front of her.

Nicky raises a hand, grinning, but Andy gives him a look that promises, if not death, then a great deal of pain. He thinks better of it, placing his hand instead on Nile’s bare arm.

“You fucker,” Nile shrieks and gives him a stinging slap on the arm which Nicky will concede that he deserves, although the entertainment value was worth it.

“Go make yourself useful,” Andy snaps, kicking him. There is no sting in her words or the kick and he grins again before rising to help Serena make breakfast.

Through the day they begin to relax, enjoying the quiet peace of this refuge nestled between mountains and that of Serena herself. Nile watches her as she moves around, now in a soft, green dress that whispers of spring in the forest. She is well named, Nile thinks, calm seeming to emanate from her as she brings in herbs from the garden or makes mint and honey tea, which Nicky can’t seem to get enough of.

They are free to use the house as their own, she tells them. More, Nile thinks, for her benefit than the others. Nile explores a bit, wandering the garden, but only to the edge of the woodland. She sees herbs and vegetables growing, and jumps a bit when she comes across a cluster of beehives. The wolfhound watches her, joining her in her wanderings for a time, tail waving lazily as they pass a shed. Through the door, Nile can see birds hanging and realises that, between this and her garden, Serena is almost self-sufficient.

Inside, there are books, they line the walls and every room has at least one bookshelf. Nile is certain she’s seen bookshops with less books. A guitar leans in the corner. There are also trinkets, small rocks and shells, tiny figurines and the occasional small antique. As she looks, Nile spots things from all over the world, and wonders how many of them are gifts from the others.

She also spots something that she hasn’t yet figured out. There is a casual intimacy between Serena and the others that she can’t quite put her finger on. After watching Andy pull Serena into her room last night, Nile can guess something of it. But that same intimacy seems to exist with Joe and Nicky too. Nile sees Joe brush a hand across Serena’s hip as he passes her, notices Nicky run his fingers down her arm while they argue good naturedly over the cooking. As she browses the bookshelves, Nile supposes she’ll figure it out at some point.

The sun is setting when revelation finally comes. Serena is outside, barefooted on the grass after dinner. Nile sees a look pass between Joe and Nicky before they both stand, slipping from the room. Nile watches as Joe approaches Serena, Nicky trailing a few steps behind. Joe comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, Nile can just see him whisper something in her ear. Something laced with poetry no doubt, considering the slow smile that forms on her face.

Nicky approaches then, tilting her chin up to face him. Nile tries not to stare as Nicky presses a soft kiss to Serenas lips, she never thought she'd see him kiss anyone but Joe. They slip away from her, making their way back to the house. Serena watches them for a moment before turning with a slow roll of the hip and following them.

Nile turns to Andy who is sprawled on the sofa, absentmindedly scratching the wolfhound behind the ears.

"Are they..?"

"Yeah." Andy smiles, amused, she had seen Joe and Nicky's look and knew there might be questions once Nile realised what was going on.

"But wasn't she with you last night?" Nile is thoroughly confused now.

"Did Joe tell you about her?"

"He said she's unique, that she's a safe haven. He left out the bit about you all sleeping with her." Nile is trying not to sound judgmental, but she has questions.

Andy smiles, leaning back in the chair. She's certainly more relaxed today. Nile is unsure if it's the result of her night with Serena or something else.

"Come on, you were a marine, you never had a casual fuck between friends?” Andy smirks and Nile finds herself blushing. “She knows what we are, what we do. She's more than happy to help us in any way, food, shelter, clothing. Sometimes other things happen too."

“Never thought I’d see those two with anyone else.” Joe and Nicky seem so complete together that Nile still can’t quite comprehend it.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” There is a glint in Andy’s eye and for a fleeting moment, Nile wonders if Nicky and Joe have shared their bed with her too.

"But one day..."

"Yeah, one day she won't be here anymore. Joe spouted some poetic shit about how her mortality makes her more beautiful."

Nile can see that, in a way, Serena’s fleeting part in their lives makes her tragically beautiful. Although having watched her smile in response to Joe, Nile can see her other appeals too.

Joe looks back at Serena as she follows them through the house. Although he and Nicky had each other last night, and they will always be enough for each other, Serena offers something different. She is by no means the first mortal lover they have brought to their bed, not even the first woman. But she is the only one who knows what they are. The only one who they will return to. Joe and Nicky are by no means bored of each other, Joe doubts he could ever be bored of his love. But sometimes, especially after all they have just been through, they want someone else.

Joe knows his anger has been somewhat all consuming over the last days. It wasn’t the lab, or the torture by those claiming the greater good. They have been there before, and although Joe will never get used to seeing Nicky get hurt, at least they were together this time. It was the betrayal. The thought still fills him with rage, even though he has taken his solace in Nicky, Nicky who is the only one who can calm him, soothe him. Nicky has allowed him his anger, his protective rage. He stood patiently in the shower while Joe rinsed blood, bone and everything else from his hair, fingers brushing over the place where the back of his skull was blown away. Their post combat lovemaking was as thrilling and desperate as ever it had been. But only since they have come here, to safety has Joe been able to let out some of his anger and sorrow. Now though, it is time for something else. Tonight is for Nicky.

Serena is not one of them; but they trust her, they care for her as well as they trust and care for anyone who is not them. She knows what they are though, and although what Nicky has told her will have hurt her too, she has the advantage of not having seen it. It is this, her separation from it all that will give what they want tonight.

Nicky is tense, the muscles in his warrior’s body rippling in the half light. Joe knows exactly what his love will be like.

Serena has barely closed the door behind her when Nicky is on her. He slams her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but enough to knock the breath from her. He plunders her mouth with his own and she can do nothing except bury her hands in his hair. She doesn't mind this onslaught, in fact she knew he would be like this. Despite his gentle nature and ability to be oh so tender, Nicky has always been her most voracious lover, even more so when he has been hurt or upset.

His hands quest down her body, lifting her against the wall. Serena wraps her legs around his hips, matching his ferocious kisses with her own.

Joe appears as Nicky begins to nip at her throat, reaching up and covering her mouth with his own. A moment later he is kissing Nicky. 

"Slow down, love," he whispers.

Nicky pauses, breaths harsh. He kisses Serena gently and slowly releases her. She slips away from him, making her way towards the bed. Slowly she slips the dress from her shoulders, rolling her hips to drop it down her body. She pulls her hair from the braid and Joe remembers when he and Nicky were young, when it was said that a woman’s hair could inflame the passions of a man. Watching Serena’s raven hair spill down her back in waves of night, he can see why the idea came about. By the time they join her, their own clothes falling to the floor, Serena is naked and sat on the bed, one leg tucked beneath her, the other drawn to her chest.

Joe presses Nicky to sit on the bed, kissing him long and slow. He feels Nicky shudder as Serena begins to rain kisses on his back. Nicky’s hands are gripping Joe's hips and he tries to pull him down to the bed. Joe doesn't let him, instead, pushes him down onto his back. 

Serena stretches along Nicky's body and he buries a hand in her hair, drawing her to him again, he is desperate to touch, to be touched. Joe stretches out along his other side, running a hand slowly down Nicky's ribs. Nicky's breath hitches and Serena breaks his kiss, nuzzling into his neck.

Joe meets Serena’s eyes, they know what Nicky needs. They've done this many times before. 

Together they shift, each grasping one of Nicky's wrists and pinning them to the bed. His muscles tense under their hands and his back arches, but they hold him. They will not release him until Joe decides to.

Joe runs a hand down Serena’s body, following the curve of her hip. He feels her shudder as he runs a hand up her thigh and slips his fingers against her. Even as her breath hitches, she doesn't stop her gentle kisses along Nicky's neck and jaw. When she gasps, Nicky captures her mouth with his own, his own moan surfacing as Joe's fingers make Serena buck against him.

Joe pulls his fingers away, relishing the scent of female arousal. It's a rare treat and he savours it. He presses his fingers to Nicky's lips, smiling when Nicky opens his mouth, savouring the taste.

Serena kisses down Nicky's chest, nipping at his hip. Nicky thrashes against their hands, a string of mingled curses and endearments falling from his lips in several languages.

"Please, Yusuf," he can barely choke the words out. 

"Not yet, Nicolo."

They continue running hands and mouths over his body, never releasing their grips on his wrists. Nicky bucks against them, searching for their touch and his release. His body is taut as a bowstring beneath them, languages mingling on his tongue as he loses himself in their exquisite torture.

Only when they have driven him to the very edge, when he is almost sobbing with need, does Joe decide he is ready. Serena can barely hold her grip on him, and any more will be too much. It will not do to have him break free too early.

Joe reaches out, laying a hand on Serena’s waist. He draws her towards him, pulling her to straddle his love. Nicky's breath hitches as he feels her above him. Joe brushes her hair back, kissing her deeply, he wants to see both of their faces.

"Look at her, love."

Nicky moans and opens his eyes, his gaze is dark, pupils blown wide. His breath hitches as Serena lowers herself onto him. Serena’s lips are parted as she takes him in and in that moment she is exquisite. 

At that moment, Joe releases his grip on Nicky's wrist.

It only takes a second for Nicky to realise he's free. He surges from the bed, wrenching his other wrist from Serena’s grip. His hands quest over her back and fist in her hair as he kisses her. Serena twists her hands into his hair and Nicky gasps as she pulls his head back. His eyes burn as he looks at her and Joe knows she has just pushed Nicky the final step.

Joe smiles as Nicky flips them, Serena wrapping her legs around his body. She cries out her pleasure as he drives into her, there's no stopping him now. Joe leans forwards, kissing them both. They did their job well, Nicky is wound up to perfection and he sets a punishing rhythm that Serena meets without tiring. She has never shied away from them, always matched them at every turn, even in Nicky's fiercest moments.

Serena drags her nails down Nicky's back. He throws his head back as she rakes marks across his skin that heal instantly.

They are both close to climax. Joe watches them, brushing his hand down Nicky's ribs. Although he knows them both, knows their bodies as well as he knows his own, he wouldn't want to bet on who will reach ecstasy first. 

Serena reaches her release first, her legs crushing around his hips as she detonates around him. This finishes Nicky and he buries his face in her neck, muffling his cry as he too finds release. Joe watches the tension fall from Nicky's body as he trembles against Serena, this was what he needed to release the last of the hurt and worry from the last few days.

Serena strokes Nicky's hair, he is collapsed on top of her, but she doesn't mind at the moment, his warm weight is soothing. After a few moments, no doubt worrying that he will crush her, he rolls away. He stays on his side beside her, one hand resting on her stomach. Nicky’s breaths are still coming fast when Joe presses himself along his back, caressing his love, his fingers slip over the sweat on Nicky’s skin and he can feel his heart beating so fast beneath his hand.

Serena rolls onto her side and Nicky kisses her, softly this time. He would never thank her for this, she enjoys it as much as they do, but there is gratitude in the kiss for the release she has given him.

It would be easy to fall asleep here, but his Yusuf is behind him, his need evident. Serena’s black eyes are focused over his shoulder, she too, is aware of Joe’s need. Sometimes, when they have driven Nicky to the edge and brought him back again, Joe will stretch out behind him and take him while he still shudders from aftershocks. Nicky will grip Serena then as though his life depends on it while she soaks up his moans with kisses. At other times, Joe will take Serena while Nicky watches through heavy eyes. His love can make him cry out at any time he chooses, Nicky enjoys watching him bring pleasure to others, especially Serena.

Serena knows that this time, Nicky is perhaps too far gone, for a moment anything else might break him completely. She rises, graceful and long limbed, she has always recovered quickly. Nicky keeps one hand on her hip as she swings her leg over him, managing somehow to maintain her grace as she shifts to straddle Joe. Nicky turns, his very bones heavy with exhaustion. Joe has sat up, muscles rippling, his hands on Serena’s waist as she kisses him deeply. Joe allows her to plunder his mouth, she tastes of mint and honey and his Nicolo.

Nicky hauls his limbs into some semblance of order, they have lavished so much care and attention on him, he feels it would be remiss of him not to reciprocate in some way, besides, he’ll never be so tired that he doesn’t want to be involved in Joe’s pleasure. Nicky rises and shifts himself to sit behind Joe, running his hands and mouth over his love’s back. Joe collapses back against his chest, shuddering as Serena runs her hands over him. Nicky kisses up Joe’s neck, capturing his mouth as his love turns his face to him.

Serena chooses her moment then, taking Joe into her and Nicky feels his love moan into his mouth. Serena rolls her hips, slowly, torturously, a smile at the corner of her mouth as Joe bucks beneath her, his fingers digging into her thighs. Serena grips Joe’s shoulders, her hands pale against him as she rocks oh so slowly. Joe shudders between them, no longer in control, but happy to relinquish the power he held when they entered the room.

Nicky leans over Joe’s shoulder, kissing Serena as she gasps. He can feel the climax coming in both of them and it’s hardly a surprise, Joe has been aroused ever since he led Nicky into the garden. Nicky feels his love shudder as his hips snap up, pulling Serena down onto him as he chases release.

They cry out together, shaking in Nicky’s arms before they collapse against him.

They fall into a heap on the bed, limbs heavy and tangled, sweat drying on their skin. The scent of their lovemaking is heavy on the air. In a while they will untangle themselves and fall into the shower, perhaps one by one, perhaps together. Their bodies will join again before the night is over and tonight, Nicky knows he will sleep soundly between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Serena quotes is A Dangerous Collection by Nikita Gill


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next days they settle into an easy rhythm of good food, laughter and sometimes sex. The betrayals and shocks they have suffered can almost be pushed aside just for a moment, but they know they will be waiting for them once they leave the peace of this place.

Joe sits on the sofa, one leg stretched out, the other drawn up so he can rest his sketch pad on it. The light isn’t the best here for drawing, but he is so practiced it doesn’t really matter. His sketchbook is filled with drawings, so many of them of Nicky, but others of Andy, one so far of Nile and even some of Booker which Joe hasn’t yet had the heart to destroy. Tonight, Joe draws Nicky and Serena. They are unaware he is drawing them and Joe finds this is always best with any subject. They are sat on the floor, Nicky leant against the wall, long fingers strumming gently at the guitar strings. Serena sits cross legged in front of him, one hand resting on her dog as it sprawls beside her. She sings softly as Nicky plays.

_Little girl, little girl,_

_Don’t lie to me,_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night?_

_In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines,_

_I shivered the whole night long_

Despite the words, it sounds like a lullaby and Joe can’t help but smile. He recognises the song as an 1800’s American folk song that Nicky taught her last time they were here. Folk songs from that era always seem to be depressing or vaguely twisted in some way to Joe, but this one is pleasant nonetheless. Serena’s singing is soft, and like almost everything else about her, calming. Joe watches Nicky smile as he sees she remembers the song perfectly. She picks up folk songs in a way she has never picked up language.

Despite his years on this earth, Joe cannot comprehend Serena’s need or ability to live so far away from everything and everyone. Her only human contact as far as he knows is her very rare trips to the nearest village for things she can’t provide for herself, and the occasional visits from them. Joe cannot contemplate being alone for such stretches of time. It is bad enough if he and Nicky are ever separated from each other, seconds become millennia then. But even when they are together, complete in their world, Joe still likes to walk the streets with his love, to experience the hustle and bustle of a city. But Serena seems happy, taking what contact she needs or wants from their visits which somehow seems enough to last until they fall through her door again.

Joe thinks back to when they first knew her. Unlike Nicky, he can pinpoint when she became something more than a useful ally. Joe treasures human feeling, friendship, as Nicky says, he is an incurable romantic after all. Joe watches people through the eyes of a poet and an artist, so he saw when looks became fond, when words became caring instead of courteous. Andy was reluctant to keep coming back after she realised too, but as Nicky pointed out, Serena already knew their secret, and why lose a safe house when they don’t have to.

Joe also remembers when they first became her lovers. It was Booker first, in a spiral of self-pity as usual, but as Serena had appeared more than willing, none of the others could object. They had taught her a little more about taking care of herself against unwanted advances by then, and Joe was sure Booker would have suffered if she didn’t want him. Joe has seen her use a skinning knife, immortal or not, no one wants to be on the end of that. Booker had told them later, in uncharacteristic tenderness how his night with her had revealed her past hurts that he wanted nothing more than to heal. Somehow, Serena welcomed them all to her bed over time, and not one of them is really sure how it came about, but they don’t mind. They are too old to be prudish after all. Even Andy, who was initially unsure has enjoyed Serena’s company more than once and has come to welcome it. Andy wasn’t uncertain of her ability to seduce Serena if she wanted to, Andy can seduce anything with a pulse. But she was reluctant to enter into something that might lead to attachment, and even more unwilling to do anything that might even be close to dubious consent should Serena feel obliged in any way.

But Serena knew her own mind, and was more than happy to have them in any way they wanted to give.

Joe remembers her body under his and Nicky’s hands the first time they took her to bed, pliant with the softness and inexperience of her early twenties. She is different now, for her immortal lovers have taught her to seek her own pleasure as well as theirs. They have taught her a great deal in the art of love while helping to heal the hurts from her past. Joe muses that should she ever choose to take a mortal lover, that person will be extremely lucky.

Nile wakes early, she can hear Serena walk past her room, talking softly to her dog. For a while, Nile attempts to go back to sleep, but her brain refuses to settle back down. Sighing, she sits up and gets out of bed.

Nile wanders into the garden, the morning air is cool, but she thinks it might be warm later. Down the slope of the hill the house sits on, Nile can see the lake, although Andy has informed her that it’s small by the standards of this part of the country. She sees movement in the water and realises that Serena is swimming in it, her dog watching from the shore. Shrugging to herself, Nile heads down the slope.

They had all walked down to the lake the previous day, settling on the large boulders that littered the shore. Serena had kicked off her boots and wandered off around the edge of the lake, bare feet sure on the smooth rock.

“Fifty says she ends up in the lake,” Andy had murmured.

Joe snorted, “Suckers’ bet, boss.”

“She gonna fall?” Nile had frowned, Serena certainly seemed sure footed.

“She likes to swim.”

“In there? It must be freezing.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother her,” Joe sounded as though he thought she was mad. “Hundred says she doesn’t bother taking her dress off.”

“Hundred says she does,” Nicky grins.

Nile is used to their betting games, but she was content to let this one pass her by. They watched Serena as she stepped lightly from rock to rock, finally stopping on one that stood further into the water than the others. She had stood on the rock, gazing at the water, seemingly caught in her own world.

When Serena had reached up and undone the buttons on her dress, Joe had sighed, flopping back dramatically as Andy and Nicky laughed. They had watched as Serena had slipped out of her dress and dived from the rock. Nile had shivered involuntarily as she had watched Serena swim, pale body sliding through the iron grey water with ease.

“Any of you guys ever swim in there?” Nile had asked.

“No.” Nicky had shuddered. “It’s cold.”

“Andy has,” Joe had smirked.

“Yeah, not with you two watching though.”

“Why not?” Nile had looked at them as they sniggered. “Oh, never mind.”

“Saves you the shower afterwards I suppose.” That had earned Joe a slap on the back of the head.

They were still grinning when Serena had appeared, pulling her dress back on and had made their way back up to the house together.

Now Nile makes her way slowly down the rocky path, towards where Serena swims. She sits on the rock that Serena dives from, waiting patiently and scratching Luna behind the ears.

Serena has been in the lake for a good half an hour, strong strokes carrying her through the water. The lake is cold and she can feel the muscles of her body harden against the chill water. She doesn’t mind though, it’s invigorating. As she swims, she thinks of Booker.

Contrary to what his slightly stand offish air might suggest, he had been a tender lover. Booker had murmured softly in French while he had run gentle hands over her skin. He had kissed her gently, whispering endearments against her neck and had held her in strong arms as they rocked together.

Booker had not been her first, but he had been the first she had been happy to take.

The night had started as comfort when she had found him, head in hands in his room. She could not leave him, had knelt before him and held him in her arms while he shook in misery. Things had simply moved on from there. When she had woken later, shaking in his arms, he had stirred, asking what was wrong. She had told him then, told him some of her past hurts and he had held her, whispering in words that she could not understand, but that soothed her nonetheless.

The others had been angry. Andy yelling at him in the garden about forming attachments. Joe had hissed about using Serena for self-pity, scowling. Nicky had come to Serena. They had sat and talked. Once Nicky had established that Serena had not been coerced, and she had assured him she was absolutely not in love then he had nodded and gone off to rescue Booker from Andy’s ire.

They had all come round to the idea eventually.

From what Nicky has told her, Serena suspects that she will never see Booker again. The thought saddens her, she will miss him.

Serena stops swimming, treading water. She knows the others will wake up soon and she would be a poor hostess if she remained here much longer. She turns back to the shore, pausing slightly when she spots a figure sat on the rock where she has left her clothes. It only takes a moment before she recognises Nile sat with Luna. Sure a conversation of some kind is coming, Serena takes a deep breath, dives under the water and begins to swim back to the rock.

Nile sees Serena stop in the water and knows when Serena spots her. She watches as Serena dives beneath the water, reappearing considerably closer to shore. She swims steadily until she reaches the rock and rests her arms on it, gazing at Nile.

“Good morning, Nile,” she smiles and her voice is steady, no trace of being out of breath or the cold water she’s still resting in.

Nile can swim, and rather well at that. But she very much understands Joe and Nicky’s aversion to the cold of the water. She has dipped her fingers in this lake and she has no interest in swimming in it thank you very much.

“Morning.”

“You look like someone who has questions.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Serena gives the slightest nod and braces her hands on the rock. She pulls herself out of the water and Nile is a little surprised to see that this time, Serena is naked, water cascading down her body as she rises like some form of siren. She shakes off her surprise though, she’s seen plenty of naked women in the marines. Serena doesn’t seem worried, instead, reaches for a pile of clothes, pulling on soft shorts and a hoody. She sits on the rock, arms resting on her knees.

“So, what did you want to ask?” her face is open and unguarded. Nile is a little surprised, she did not expect such an open invitation. But she wants to know more about this woman who seems to hold a strange place in Nile’s new found family.

“You don’t mind?”

“Ask your questions, Nile, I don’t have to answer them after all.” Serena’s smile is soft, yet slightly knowing.

“How do you know them?” It seems like a safe question to start with.

Serena draws a deep breath, it seems this question may be more complex than Nile thought. Her impossibly dark eyes flick over the mountain that looms on the other side of the lake. Finally, she speaks.

“They saved me, in more ways than one. I’d come here, with no other wish than to vanish from the world, I wanted no part of it.”

“Seems like you still don’t.”

Serena gives a half breath that might be a laugh, her eyes distant.

“Some things don’t change,” she brushes wet hair over her shoulder before continuing. “I was hunting pheasant in the woods when a group of men appeared. They had…less than friendly intentions.”

“They raped you?” Although she’s seen such things before, after all they are unavoidable in war, Nile somehow finds it difficult to imagine it in this peaceful place. But cruelty, after all, has no borders.

“Thankfully, no, but they would have done if Nicky hadn’t turned up when he did. He cut them down, until one of them stabbed him in the chest.”

“What happened then?”

“I shot the one that stabbed Nicky, then managed to pull him back to my house,” Serena pauses again, as though gathering her thoughts. “I’ll never forget feeling Nicky’s heart stop then start again, and his injuries close under my hands.”

“Didn’t that scare you?” Nile looks at Serena, surprised to see her smile. She remembers the looks of fear on her friend’s faces and the mistrust with which they viewed her. There was no malice in it, she knows that now, just an inability to understand.

“I’d say surprised rather than scared, and it was a bonus that my rescuer wasn’t dead on my floor. When the others arrived, it seemed only right to offer them a safe space if they needed it.”

“But you have other friends right?” Nile cannot believe that they are the only people Serena sees, and she’s curious to know more while Serena appears to be in a talking mood.

“I had one once, she was kind and sweet, but fierce when you annoyed her, not unlike Nicky,” Serena smiles softly. “She was a soulmate as far as anyone can be when they’re just a friend.”

“What happened?” Nile watches Serena and is surprised by the sudden flash of anger in her black eyes.

“She was murdered; that was the final straw for me. I had no interest in being part of a world that would kill someone like her. It’s rather a bonus now to have friends I won’t have to bury.” As fast as it appeared, the anger is gone.

“But Andy..?”

“Even with her new mortality I wouldn’t put it past Andromache to outlive me.”

“And the..?” Nile trails off, she can’t quite bring herself to ask. Serena turns to her, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.

“Nile, you’re a grown woman, you can say sex.” She gives a half shrug. “Even I enjoy human contact sometimes and they’re all willing participants, so why not?”

“I’m still a little surprised by Joe and Nicky.”

Serena huffs a laugh. “Yes I was too when it first happened, I think there may have been whisky involved on all sides.” She smiles and Nile can’t help but smile with her.

“But it’s not like, some sort of…arrangement?”

Serena looks at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. “No, it’s not an arrangement or cost. Why? Were you afraid you’d get caught up in some kind of sex arrangement?”

“A bit I guess.”

“Believe me, Nile, while I would have no objection in the slightest, you are certainly not obligated. Come on, we should go back before Nicky decides to use every pan in the kitchen. Again.”

Serena pulls on a pair of trainers and rises, somewhat stiffly. Nile sees goosebumps on her bare legs as she too, rises to her feet. They make their way back up to the house, Luna ambling along beside them. When they enter the kitchen, Nicky is indeed buzzing around and speaking Italian while gesticulating at Joe with a spatula. Serena merely smiles fondly and rolls her eyes before heading over to join him.

They remain with Serena for two weeks, until Copley finally contacts them to let them know it’s safe to move again. Despite the upheaval they have suffered, they have had some form of peace here.

They pack up their weapons, the new sets of clothes they have acquired and the food that Serena insists on sending them with. Copley has new passports for them which they will pick up at a drop location. He offered to send them, but Andy declared he was not going to find out about Serena; Copley may be an ally now, but there is no reason to give him all their secrets.

As Nile carries her bag from her room she spots Luna sprawled by the fire place. She pauses to fuss the giant dog, she’s grown rather fond of her over the last fortnight.

Finally, they are ready to go and Nile senses almost a reluctance to leave in the others. Serena sees them to the door, her smile soft and a hint of sadness in her eyes. Joe pulls her into a hug, his eyes much warmer now than when they arrived. Nicky follows, holding her tight, his face is fond, but there is sadness in his eyes too. Serena kisses him softly on the cheek. Nile follows and she too, pulls Serena into a hug. She hasn’t felt the desire to share Serena’s bed, but she has enjoyed her company. She follows Joe and Nicky outside and turns back to see Andy pull Serena close and kiss her softly.

They climb into the car and Nile sees the door of the house close as they round the bend in the track. She doesn’t know where they’re heading, but it’s a relief to know they have a friend here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this little fic xx


End file.
